


We Must Join Forces

by LetYourImagenationGo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetYourImagenationGo/pseuds/LetYourImagenationGo
Summary: Voldemort made a new partnership in one and only Valentin to take over the two wolds. The shadow hunter and the winterizing worlds must join forces together and defeat the evil l that is to come.I know that there not in the same time period but the one is and max is still alive and Simon is still a vampire.Keep reading and join the adventure
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Letters to Hogwarts

Okay so I've reread what I had previously written and some things didn't make sense to me anymore. So I've revised it  
Hope you like it  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Prologue

It was a lovely day in New York City. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Magnus were all just hanging out. For some reason, the daemon activity was pretty low this past few weeks and there was no territorial fight amongst the downworlders.

When this old man with this long as beard appeared from nowhere.

"Hello Magnus, I like this you making friends and even more I see." The old man said and pointing to Alec who was standing by Magnus in his protective position.

"First who the hell are you?" Jace said and he pulled out his sword.

"My mistake my name is Professor Albus Dumble headmaster at Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. I am acquainted with mister Bane hire for quite many years. I believe 15 years. But it's been 12 years now since we have seen each other when we won the war. This wizard went to the dark side he killed everyone that came in his way and that included children. But on the day he attacked this family called the Potters because they were part of a group that was trying to resist him. He killed the parents but when it came to the baby, You Know Who disappeared into thin ay and the baby got out of it with only a scar on his forehead." Dumbledore said.

"Then why are you hire if he vanished."

"We'll the person who led You Know Who to the Potters Sirius has escaped Azkaban our prison. Take this there for you it explains more I only have a small window here in America before I'm breaking any laws" He handed them each a letter and then disappeared.  
"When..." Magnus tried to get a word in before dumbledore vanished.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Simon said with enthusiasm.

"You're such a nerd. But that's why we're friends." Clary said.  
"What has this have to do with us," Jace asked

(So they all got individual letters but I don't feel like rewriting it times.)

'Dear Clary, Simon, Jace, Isabelle,

We are pleased to congratulate you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will all start ass year threes.  
This might sound strange but we have some belief that Valentine and Sirius black are working together to bring back You Know Who and if that is the case both our world are in grave danger  
List of required material:

A wand (Your steel will be your wand)  
A pair of brass scales  
Crystal or glass vials  
Telescope  
A cauldron  
Uniform:  
Three sets of Work robes (Black)  
One pointy hat (Black)  
One black winter coat with gold stitching  
Pair of dragonhide gloves or similar  
Muggle clothing.  
All article of clothing must have a name tag on it  
Year three books:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk  
Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)  
Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)  
Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)  
Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)  
Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)  
The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger

The train leaves King cross station platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11 o'clock on September first.

Ps: Magnus will teach you everything from the last 2 years. Oh, and Max is also a wizard in the second year.

I will be expecting your letter by the end of the day

Sincerely,

Albus dumbledore.

All four letters spoke in unison once you opened it so everyone in the room could hear.

"What does your letter say, Magnus?" Alec asked still processing the content of everyone's letter.

"Well I'll be a teaching muggle history from our world looks like it's a mandatory class. What does yours say, Alec."

'Dear Alec,

We are pleased to congratulate you on being chosen as a new member of our faculty hire at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry.

You will be teaching the students how to fight like a shadowhunter and also be teaching the codex, we have a copy of the codex at Hogwarts and it will be available to purchase at the bookstore.

When your family and friends will be attending your classes they will be required to help you during those classes

The train leaves King cross station platform 9 ¾ at exactly 11 o'clock on September first. You have the option of sitting in the teacher's cart or with your family and friends.

Ps: If you could please send me the required uniform for your class by the end of this week. Therefore I may add it to the list of required materials.

I will be expecting your letter by the end of the day

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.'

"Looks like I'll be teaching shadowhunters 101 and it's also a mandatory class. Magnus do you have any paper that I can write back to professor Dumbledore so he may add my requirements for the proper uniform for my class."

"Good idea and I will respond to the confirmation that the four of you will be attending Hogwarts in September." Magnus points to the four musketeers and snaps his fingers and paper appears on the table.

"Uhm I've never accepted this. When do you suppose that I can train and where? If we go." Jace said

"Well, there is a full training room in the castle. Fully stocked with weapons." Magnus explained.

"Come on Jace don't be such a drag. It'll be an adventure." Clary said and nudges Jace in the gut.

"Owe."

"Jace doesn't do adventures." Isabelle spook for the first time in the last five minutes. She was still trying to figure out how the letter worked.

"Umm, I've never said I don't do adventures I said I don't particularly like them."

"Bull, you told me that you hate adventures." She replied. Jace rolled his eyes at her just as he opened his mouth Magnus raised his voice.

"Shut up! I need to send a letter like it was yesterday. Issy, yes or no? Simo yes or no? Clary yes or no?"

"Yes," Clary said.

"Hell yes," Simon said.

"If Simon is going then I'm going," Isabelle said.

"I guess I'll go," Jace said.

A few minutes later Magnus and Alec came back inside from the balcony because in the wizarding world the way to send word is by none other than owls.

"Poor owl. He has to fly across the whole Atlantic ocean." Izzy said.

"He'll be fine he will arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon at the latest and Dumbledore will take good care of him once he lands at Hogwarts," Magnus said.


	2. Hagrid

Chapter one  
"Okay so we basically have 2 months to learn all of those spells," Jace said as he slumped down in the lazy boy.  
"Yeah I know we are awesome but come on we can't pull off miracles," Isabelle said.

"Oh come one from all the years I've to know Dumbledore if he did not believe that someone could do something he would not ask of it. So cheer up cause we need to head to London to get some supplies. just need to send word to an old friend. Go pack a bag." Magnus said and left the room.  
"We leave in an hour," Magnus shouted from where ever he was in his flat.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

One hour later

Everybody was waiting at Magnus's front door "What is taking so long, he told us an hour it's been 1h15." Jace said out of impatiens  
"Wow, someone is impatient." Magnus emerged from the door.  
"Why can't we go To your house."  
"Well for starters I've got an Owl infestation. Second...  
"Why do you have Owls in your house," Alec asked  
"Well some of my friends in the wizard community heard of the word that I was coming back and they communicate buy an owl, there still in the olden times. Second, we can't portal from hire it's not safe. Now let's go." Magnus leads the way out on the street. The rest of the gang followed.  
Ten minutes later they were in this field.  
"May I ask why we're standing in the middle of a field," Clary asked.  
"Well, we can't portal there we have three option one travel by Floo powder, buy flying and well we are not in the proximity for flying. That would take days that we don't have time to spare or you could go by port-key but that is my least favourite it makes me sick. So we have one option left and we are approaching the rendezvous point."  
"How do we travel by this Floo powder."  
"Well it's quite easy you get in a Fireplace and you say the destination clearly and you through the Floo powder," Magnus explains as he's making a fireplace appear in the middle of the field and one by one they stepped into the fireplace and said Yorkshire Dales national park and they reappear in this little cottage  
"Hi," said This staggers said to us that looked like a hobo with his long jacket all torn up and dirty. The man was quite tall he was like a giant. "Who the hell are you and do you decided to dress like a hobo or you are one and why are you so tall are you a giant. " Jace asked the man.  
"Be nice Jace," Clary whispered  
"Well for your information I'm not a homeless person this is my everyday clothing, you're not entirely wrong about the giant thing I am part giant. Oh, and my name is Hagrid and I'll be helping you along the way to the wizarding world. Nice to see you again Magnus."  
"Nice to see you too. I see they made a fireplace big enough for you cause they were tired of you flying around in a motorbike with that sidecar."  
"Don't mock that thing we had loads of fun adventures with that thing. Yes, they did put also cause it's a closed circuit the monastery can't trace it."  
"You see the monastery doesn't believe that you know how is back they only know the arrival of you mate the rest is Dumbledore's secret plan."  
"Ah that makes perfect sense now," Simon said with such sarcasm.  
"Oh just shut up," Clary said and punched lightly Simon.  
" You guys may stay hire for the rest of the Summer holiday I'll come back and cheek on everything once or twice. Um I know it's late here but in London it's morning so let's get to it shopping time."  
"One question no two. How we fitting all in there and second I don't have everything I only brought one day supply of clothing." Isabelle asked,  
"Well your parents know and all your thing is being sent over and for the first question you need to see it." He answered. The house was so tiny but when we walked in it was huge there were two floors. The living room was designed to change to the perps needed. The house was also designed to change to the wizard's needs. Hagrid explained.

"Clary and Isabelle you will be sharing a room second door on the left. Jace, Alec and Simon third door on the right. Magnus third on the left and the bathrooms are the first on both sides. we leave at 5mim. met me in the common room." everyone went up to our designated rooms. In the rooms there were beds and a trunk at each end of the bed, all of their belongings were already there and organized. they simply needed to set their bags and go meet Hagrid.

"We are all set to go old friend," Magnus exclaimed looking at him standing in front of an enormous fireplace.

'Okay, you first show them how it's done." Magnus stepped in and took a hand full of this green powder and spoke "Leaky cauldron" and this green flame appeared. once the flames disappeared he was gone. "next" One by one they did the same thing. They all ended up in this dark pub in what sounded like London. The last person that went through was Hagrid "Good everyone made it through safely. Now if you'd please follow me." He walked in behind a door that said clearly employs only. "Um that said employs only," Alec said

"Yeah I know it's just to let the muggles out."

"Muggles are mundane's," Magnus explained knowing that we would be confused

"Thanks," Alec said knowing that everyone else would not have said it. They came up to this brick wall Hagrid taped some of the brick that was sticking out and then they reconfigured into a doorway to this street that had all these shops and loads of wizards and witches. "Welcome to Diagon Alley. Oh and that is Gringotts bank. Well, go there first." He pointed to the building with the dragon.

"One problem we don't have any money," Jace spoke out.

"Oh on the contrary you all do even you Simon."


	3. Diagon Ally

Hope you enjoy it sorry for the long wait on the update 

_______________________________________________________________

Hagrid started walking towards this big building in the middle of the ally.

"We will be getting all the money that you will need from this place Gringotts wizarding bank." We were all nearing the entice when suddenly, I spotted the lightwoods with max

"Izzy look isn't those your parents," I said and nudged her. She turned around

"Mom? Dad?"

"Izzy." Her mother gave her an awkward hug. Shadowhunter isn't big on a faction to the children.

"Sorry we couldn't make the journey with you guys but max hire needed to finish his class on how to track someone. We were just about to go into Gringotts if you'd like to join us." She asked and gave a genuine smile to the rest of us.

"Well, I don't see the problem with that." Said Hagrid "Follow me then."

We walked in and they were all small people. I was standing beside Magnus. "Hey what are this thing."

"There called goblins and they don't like it when your stairs ate them."

"Ah and thanks."

At the end of the long hall a goblin a desk. Hagrid went right up to the desk

"Hum, we would like to open volts (pick five numbers at least three digits)."

The goblin didn't fully lookup. Like we were disturbing him. "Key's please."

We all looked at each other with the same expression what keys but it looked like Hagrid and Maryssa knew exactly what the goblin meant cause there were key being pulled out of pockets.

"Very well if you'd follow me." The goblin walked away from his desk.

They all followed into this roller coaster cart thing and off we went. Magnus volt was first. We all got out and made our way to this massive door. Once unlock there were mountains of gold and silver but that wasn't it there were some joules.

"Dang Magnus?" Simon said this snarky comment but I've just learned to tune it out.

"Well that's what happens when you've lived for over 850 years (that might not be his right age but if you do know it comment and I'll change it.)

Magnus grabbed what he needed and we went to all the others volts mine was last on the tour as the door open there was as much gold then Magnus

"Okay well, I've got to go do some other important Hogwarts things. I'll stop by from time to time to see how everyone's doing. Oh, before I forget on August 30 you are all moving to the leaky cauldron." He left us with one of the goblins to go back up to the main floor of the bank.

"First stop Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions we all need some school robes and dress robes

"What's wrong with what we wear. " Jace said

"Well we stick out like a sore thumb and they are school dress code. Okay, since that all cleared, the second stop of our trip is the Eeylops Owl Emporium and then the Flourish and Blotts Bookseller and then back to the house. Any question?" Magnus told everyone

"Only One in our letters it states that we need a wand can we purchase one ate any of those stores?" Simon asked

"Oh, no but the steals will act as you guises wand and for you Simon we will stop at Ollivander's for your wand."

They made all the stops need to be excepted for Simons wand.

"Heir we are Ollivander's. Simon, I'll go in with you. I've got to ask Ollivander if he could work some magic on my wand because for some reason it's not working as it did before. Maybe it's the fact that it's been in its boxes for the past 11 years." Magnus rambled on.

Magnus and Simon made their way into the shop will the rest of the shadowhunters looked in the windows of the nearby shops and trying to figure out a name for their new pets

Clary choose a snow owl

Jace choose a great horned owl

Alex choose a barn owl

Isabelle choose a kitten

Simon choose an Eostrix owl

Max choose a true owl

(I googled the different types of owls and all five of those are real owl speeches)

"Well Max needs to get back to the institute to finish his basic training but we will see you on the platform at the train station" Said Maryssa

"So, you're going back to New York."

"Oh, no we're going to live in the London Institute till he finishes his training and me and your father have a business to take care in London," Maryssa explained. They said their goodbyes and left through the leaky caldron archway.

A few minutes later Simon and Magnus joined them on the crowded streets of Diagonally.

As they were living Magnus stop right in front of a shop and had a stumped look on his face.

"Oh, no I almost forgot...." He kept repeating to himself.

"Are you okay there Magnus?" Alex asks looking very worried.

"Yeah I'm fine just stay here for like 10 minutes" Magnus left and disappeared into the crowd.

We all just stayed where we were because we were all so lost.

More like 20 minutes later Magnus shows up with what looked like brooms in one hand and his wanted in the other

"Are those what I think they are!" Simon exclaimed

"Yes, this is your very own brooms to fly around and play a little skirmish of Quidditch. But they're not just any old broomstick there the latus and grates so there the fastest out there." Magnus said will handing each of us our broomsticks.

"Cool, but one thing we don't know how to fly them," Jace asked

Magnus but his own broom on the ground

"It's easy you say up then once it's hovering, you monte it and off you go." He did exactly that and took off up in the sky but came back down a few minutes later.

"Okay, I love the shadow world but this world is slightly cooler cause they've got flying broomsticks and dragons. Oh, and who doesn't love magic." Simon said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Alexander Lightwood anybody." This man came up to us looking like it was an urgent matter.

"Yes, this is I Alexander Lightwood, what can I do for you," Alec answered the man which looked relieved to have found him.

"This is for you." The man handed him an envelope to Alec and left

"Okay, that was strange," Jace said with an alert look on his face.

'Dear professor Lightwood,

It has come to my intention that you are in Diagon ally. If you could please make your way to a store called shadow and thing and set up shop with all of the necessary things for the student to come and get their gear and reading materials. There will be a witch there waiting for you her name is Miss Dorothy she is the shop's keeper. So, explain to her what every student needs and she will open shop once school approaches and everyone has received their letters and is shopping for their school supplies.

Sincerely Dumbledore'

"Hagrid do you know where the shop Shadows and thing is," Alec asked

"Ah, yes I forgot to tell you that you need to go there because..."

"I know why I just need to go there"

"This way," Hagrid said and we followed

We made our way to the shop and meet Dorothy. She was a lovely lady she asked a lot of question about the shadow world

Once we were done we made our way to the little tent well on the outside its small but on the inside its like a little cabin for a small family of six in the countryside of England which is our new home for the next two mounts where we learned all the magic of the first two years of school.


	4. The leaky cauldron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shadowhunter makes there a way to the leaky cauldron when new friendships are made and old ones are reconnected.

The summer in the countryside in England was quite lovely but it did rain a lot. Max joined us for the first month and a half to learn first-year magic because he will be starting the new term as the second year and the rest of them are going in the third year so once Max left they dove into year two of magic. On top of our regular Shadowhunter training. We were approaching the end of the summer and the beginning of the term.

One morning everyone but Magnus woke up early to train which was a 10k run in the rolling hills of the country. Everyone got back to the tent and got changed and were having breakfast when Clary noticed the date on the calendar and the big red circling it. "Hum guys we should maybe we should wake up Magnus and pack since we are the first of September and we need to be on the train in four and a half hours." She said and finished her Toste in like two big bites and started to gather her things around the tent and placing them in her trunk. Everyone did the same and just as they finished like clockwork Magnus finally emerged from his sleeping carters.

"Hey, honey." He said and gave Alec a peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you to Magnus but not to burst your morning bubble but you need to eat and head to the leaky cauldron in one hour to meet the Wesley family and other wizards," Alec said and then Magnus' face changed dramatically from happy and cheerful to panicked.

"Why did no one come to walk me up? Never mind that, okay everybody gets packing we got to leave in 10minuts."

"Well we're already packed It's just your stuff left to pack," Issy said as she sat on the sofa and put her feet up on the table. And with one hand jester, all of the objects despaired apart from their school trunks and pets so now Issy was on the wet grass.

"Done," Magnus said with a little smirk on his face

"Ass hole, the grass is wet." Issy got up from the grass and tried to dry herself off

"Question how we getting to this place since we are going to be late if we don't leave now."

"By portal, Clarry what to do the honours?" Magnus asked,

"Yeah, no problem." She took her seller out and started to draw the portal ruin they all stepped in and they went to the leaky cauldron

(48h before (about 2 days))

Meanwhile, on 12 Privet Drive, Harry was miserable he missed his friend's witch where more of a family to him than his biological aunt and uncle oh and his stupid cousin. To make everything worse uncle's sister is coming for supper. He had been given a laundry list of things to do before she arrived. He was basically their butler.

When the Dursley eat he ascended to clean you the mess in the kitchen that his aunt had left and once they were done eating to clear the table? Vernon's sister kept bossing him around.

"You have a good heart Vernon because if it were up to me, he would have been sent straight to an orphanage. Where do you send the boy Vernon?"

"Oh, it's the finest school for the missed behaved."

"Do you get beaten a lot at that school of your boy?" She asked Harry.

"Hum yeah lodes of betting," Harry replied cheerfully

"That's good." She said and went on to drinking here brandy and giving some to her dog

"What you are looking at boy?" she asked him

"Nothing." Harry looked away and here glace shattered and she ordered harry to pick it up

"It's all good I have a firm grip."

"Sorry for the boy marge." said uncle Vernon while giving Harry a glare

"It's okay you see it in dogs all the time. What did his father do petunia?"

"He did not work he was on well fair."

"A drunk as well no doubt." That was one of Harrys last straws

"HE WAS NOT A DRUNK." Harry yielded and through the tea towel with the broken glass in the sink

"Oh, it doesn't have to do with the father it has to do something to do with the mother. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there something wrong with the pup." That was the last straw he had it

"Shut up, shut up, you have no idea what my parents were like," Harry had enough of her constant digs especially when it came to his parents. He could handle the ones directed to him but the assumption about his parents went over the edge.

"Now you listen to me boy." She started to say when her hands started to blow up like a big balloon

Long story short she blows up and floated away

Harry ran to his room to pack his thing and get as far as possible from this place. Once all packed he made his way down the staircase and was about to exit the house to run away but uncle Vernon was blocking his way.

"You bring her right back right now!" he demanded Harry.

"Never," Harry responded and pulled out his wand.

"You're not allowed to do magic outside of school. Where you going they'll never let you back to school."

"Watch me, and I don't care anywhere but an heir." And Harry stormed out of the house and never looked back. What his uncle had said about where was he going to go was still lingering in the back of his head. He finally got tired of walking, so he put his thins down and looked around he had no Idea where he only knew that he was at a park. The swings and other structures started to move, and the wind picked up and then that's when he says them the pair of eyes looking at him in the darkness from across the street. And then that's when a gust of wind pushed him, and he fell onto the curb of the road. That's when he heard a bus approaching but he could not see it till it came to a stop just at Harry's feet.

"Welcome to the night bus for stranded witches and wizard my name is (I don't remember)" This man steps out of the blue double-decker bus. The man looked around but did not notice harry on the ground

"I'm down here," Harry said

"Well, why are you down there get on."

Harry got up and looked to his left to see if he could see those eyes.

"What are we looking for." The man asked Harry because now he was leaning out the bus and looking in the same direction as Harry.

"Nothing," Harry responded

"Then get on." Harry was about to get his school trunk, but the man insisted to get it for Harry. On the bus they were not normal seats like a bus should have but there were beds and a hand full of wizards sleeping.

"Where to."

"The Leaky Cauldron, that in London."

"You hear that the leaky cauldron is in London Erle. Take it away Earle." The bus ride to the leaky cauldron was quite informational and interesting. Harry learned about the mass murderer Sirius Black and how he escaped from the high-security prison. Oh, and he was sandwiched between two muggle buses.

Once he arrived at his destination there was a man with a hunched back was waiting outside for him.

"Ah, Harry we were waiting for you." Said the man and helped Harry with his things into the leaky cauldron. The strange man led Harry to a room where the minister of magic was waiting for Harry. He did not expel Harry from Hogwarts, but he did give Harry a warning to not go wandering around because times are not safe.

So, for the next few days, Harry just stayed up in his room perusing his new school books. One morning Harry got up and went down in the main common room and as he was making his way down a cat ran past him, but it is not just a random cat, but it is Hemione's cat Crookshanks how was chasing Scabbers like always.

Once in the common room of the leaky cauldron, he spotted the Westly family quite easily and then Hermione arguing with Ron about their pets chasing each other.

But there were many other people in the room apart from The Wesley's they were dressed a little bit more like muggles, but their swords, bows and other weapons gave Harry the confirmation that they were no muggles. One of them had no weapons on him that he could see, and he was dressed differently. Harry remembers seeing a picture of this man in a book or one of the many pictures at Hogwarts today he was in a purple glittery ensemble and from time to time his eye changed to cat-eye. But that is not what caught his eyes in that area of the grand room it was the girl with red hair, and once she turned around that's when Harry's scar burned, and he fell down the stairs, but he had a vision of a man with the same weapon's the no-muggle or no-wizards were carrying on there self. This man was talking in a different language than Harry could not understand. But there was no one around, but he and this man were standing in what looked like a cercal whit wired writhing Harry could not read but then the girl from the leaky cauldron aperid by his side. She gave him one look, and everything went dark.

Clary POV

We stepped through the portal and ended in this dark street of London. You could see the Institute in the distance.

"In here." Magnus gestures to a door. Once in there were lots of people of all different ages.

"Magnus is that your old friend." This red-haired man approached Magnus.

"Oh, hello Author, how are you it's been a long time. This is the lightwood family Alex, Isabelle and max, and here we hade Clary Fray and Jace Herondale. They'll be attending Hogwarts. Apart from Alex, he's going to be teaching."

"Oh, that is wonderful. I'm Arthur this is my son's Percy, Fred, Gorge, Ron and my daughter Ginny. This is...." He pointed to his sons and daughter standing in the background talking away and eating.

"Hermione Granger." She cut mister Weasley off.

"Hey, Guys" This guy was walking down the stairs and once he made it down the stairs and everything went dark. Then it was me and this boy in this dark emptiness, but he seemed to be in pain and scared of something.

"Clarry wake up." Jace was shaking her up and sitting her up against himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, wake up," Harry could here Harmonie's voice in the darkness this pulled him back to reality.

"What happened. I just made eye contact with that red-haired girl and everything went black then I saw a man with a soared and he was saying things that I did not understand. He was mumbling things like angels and demons."

"Well the red-haired girl's name is Clary and that man you saw in your vision is my biological father. Named Valentine Morningstar he is trying to purge the world of all downworlders." Clary explained.

"Uhm what are downworlders?" Ron question with a puzzled look on his face

"Well, downworlders are hybrid from demons/human/Shadowhunter/angels. And those are vampires, werewolf, fairs and warlocks." Hermione was quick to answer before any of the Shadowhunters could respond to Ron's question. Cause she is the know it all.

"That is correct miss Granger. I will be your professor on this subject this term at Hogwarts. I'm Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn and now a professor at Hogwarts. This is Alec he will be your professor for Shadowhunter 101. Then there Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fairchild, and Simon Louise who is a vampire. They will be in the same year as you there and then that leaves Max the youngest of the lightwood who will be in the same year as Ginny." Magnus chimed in. Hermione looked all sheer of herself because she knew the subject at hand.

"How do you know about our world when the school hasn't even happened yet," Jace asked

"You see she is kind of know it all. Don't get me wrong it has come to us very handy at times." Ron exclaimed.

"Hey, a girl can be smart and beautiful at the same time." Isabelle stepped in and gave Ron one of her famous looks of don't mess with me. Hermione smirked at Isabelle's remark and all-round badass.

"Little help here," Harry said from the floor.

"Oh, sorry mate you all right," Ron said as he gave his friend a hand on the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to go will be late." This short and thicker woman came in a hurry. She had red hair and she resembled Ron.

"Hello Dear, I'm molly. Molly Weasley, Ron's mom." She hugged Clarry and everyone else

Everyone piled in the cars out front and of to kings cross station they went.


	5. train ride to Hogwarts

Everyone hopped out of the magical car and grabbed their trolley and filled them with their trunks and headed inside the train station.   
“Every year filled with muggles. Come on this way to platform 9 ¾.” Molly moved along into the busy crowd   
“Well, that’s because it’s not visible to the mundane and it needs you to have a little bit of trust because you need to go face first into this wall. But you need to make sure that there is no mundane watching.” Magus explained   
“Let me show you.” One of the Wesley twins said and ran toward the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and everyone fowled. Once on the other side was an old fashion steam train and lots of wizards, witches and muggles scrambling to get on the train and saying goodbye to their parents and vice versa.  
“Well I and Alec are sitting in a different car once settled will come to find you, oh and phones don’t work in this world,” Magnus said and went off with Alec to find some old friends.  
“That sucks can’t keep in touch with my sister.” Simon walked away and called his sister to bake in New York.  
“That won’t work,” Hermione said but he did not seem to hear it.  
“What’s a phone?” Ron asked  
“A phone is a form of communication that the muggle world uses to call each other at their homes or offices. They also have cellphones which are phones that are mobile so you can be anywhere and make a call.” Hermione explained but everyone looked still confused apart from Harry because he grew up in a muggle home.  
“Okay, so you know how you use your wand to call someone with your wand or sending a letter. Well in the non-magical world a telephone is their way of communicating.” Clarry explained and seemed to help.  
“Well, I’ve got no connection. I’ll just have to write her an old fashion letter and tell her an elaborate story that I am gone on a humanitarian trip that has no cell reception and will send her as many letters as possible.”  
“That sounds great, but we got to get on the train if you want to be able to get to school.” Hermione ushered everyone on the train and into our cabin where the gang will sit and get to know each other.  
“Ron!! Ron!!!” Molly yelled and was running towards and handed Ron’s rat Scaber’s “You’ve got to keep better track off your things. Love you Ron be safe and make good choices.” She said as the train picked up speed. She handed him his rat and left the station into the countryside. Alec and Magnus went off to find the conductor because apparently Magnus and they are old friends. Max went with Ginny to meet more people in his year. The rest of them went looking for a less crowded place but everywhere seemed full until they got to this one cabin that only had one person that seemed to be sleeping “Well that’ll have to do everywhere else is full.” Hermione said and opened the door to the cabin. Once all seated somewhat comfortable   
“Who’s RJ Lupin?” Isabelle asked, “Don’t know but by my assumption that would be our sleeping friend.” Jace replied “Great detective work brother.”   
“So you too are siblings?” Ron asked   
“Not really Se Jace’s parents died his mother at birth and his father at a young age. That’s when he was sent to live with us our parents were friends growing. So I call him my brother. Alec and Max are my biological family. Clary and Simon are best friends. Clary was the unknown child of this man Valentine her mother escaped when she found out she was pregnant and hid in the mundane world till a few months ago when Magnus’s spell wore off on clary and she found us killing a demon. Then there’s Simon how was stupid and followed us and got bit by a vampire and now is one. Any other question.” Izzy said as she made herself comfortable on clary’s lap  
“I’ve got a few. What is Valentine's plan? There are demons and why are you killing them? Lastly, that mean you're technically dead if you’re a vampire? Also can’t vampires not walking in the sun?” Hermione asked lots of questions   
“Well, we kill demons cause that's our job as shadowhunters to keep the world safe from the things that lurk in the shadows for the Muggles.” Jace but in  
“Valentine’s plan is to rid the world of demons and downworlders so the shadowhunter race can be the best race there is,” Clary explained. The rest of the train ride they spent having small talk and ate way too many sweets from the trolley. Then all of a sudden the train stopped   
“That’s strange where not at Hogwarts yet and this is a train that runs on magic,” Hermione said Ron looked out the window and then the window started to frost and the whole train became cold and all happiness was gone. Then the door of there cabins opened and this hooded figure appeared and it went straight for Harry then the man sleeping got up and a beam of light emerged from his wand witch made the hooded figure almost ran away. Harry had fainted  
“Hello I’m Profesor Remus Lupin.” he rummaged through his thing.


	6. The Great Hall

The Great Hall

Professor Lupin nulled out something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Eat this, it's all right; it's just chocolate."

"What that thing that came?" Harry asked, still coming to

"It was a dementor one of the guards of Azkaban. It is gone; it was in search of Sirus black. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." The professor made his way to the door and walked away into the hall on the train.

Harry took a bite of the chocolate. "Now we see lots of nasty demos as shadwhunters, but that was something else." Izzy proclaimed.

"Did any of you pass out?" asked Harry.

"No, but it was like I would never be cheerful again." Ron and Simon said at the same time.

"Yeah, I felt that as well. But I also heard a voice just before harry fainted." Clary looked around the cabin asking the others if she is the only one else that heard it. "There was no scream Clarry," Jace told her with a look of concern. "I heard the voice as well," Harry said and took a bite of the chocolate. The rest of the train ride was pretty anticlimactic the group changed into their robes. Moments later, they arrived at the platform where Hagrid was there to greet the first year, and the shadohunters everyone gave the gang wired looks because everyone knows everyone, so the crew from NY stood out like a sore thumb. "Frist years follow me," Hagrid said, holding a lantern. "That also means you loot." he motioned to the hunters. "But we're not first years." Alec said to Hagrid, "yes, but it is your first year physically at the school and its tradition." Hermione said, and the trio walked towards the carriages.

The New York lot followed Hagrid and the first years Max had joined them at this point. It was quite lovely to watch him discover this new world.

They all got in the boats, and they set off towards the castle. Once back on dry land, "Hermione was right, that was magical." Izzy said and straightened her robe.

A grumpy old man met them at the top of the stairs; he kept mumbling things till the student come face to face with this grand door "wait here," he said and disappeared begin the doors. When a woman came out

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagle; in just a few moments, you'll walk through this door into the great hall where you'll be sorted into your houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She explained and led them into the great hall where all the students were sat at a four long table and one large one in the front where all the teachers sat. Magnus was sat up with all the professors laughing.

Professor McGonagall rolled out a piece of parchment and started to name off several names, and one by one, the First years stepped up and sat on the stool in the front of the stall and placed this old hat that spoke and put the students in their new house.

"Clarisa Fairchild," she said, and Clary waked up and sat on the stool. The hat took its time contemplating which house to place her in GRYFENDOOR; it erupted, so she made her way to what was Gryffindor's table, where cheers echoed in the hall. Few more students passed "Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Herondale."

Jace moved up to the bench and turned to Professor. "Jace Herondale is okay," and he sat on the bench. The hat was on his head a mir second, and it yelled GRYFFINDOR! He made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Clary.

"Simon Lewis"

Simon made his way to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and it took a good minute for the hat to give his verdict. It seemed that Simon and the hat were having a conversation. "GRIFINDOOR!' The sorting hat said. There were a few students that were between Simon, and the Lightwoods one was sorted in Slytherin, the other was in Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagle looked at her scroll and called Alexander Lightwood who was placed in Gryffindor. Then Isabelle was called up, she was also placed in Gryffindor then came Max's turn he timidly walked to the bench, he sat on it. The Hat took some time to decide, "Hufflepuff' the hat yelled. Hufflepuff table erupted in joy and accepted him with open arms. He seemed happy but sad that he was not in the right house. Izzy caught his eyes and mouth. It's okay to try and reassure him.

The sorting ceremony lasted a bit longer, then Dumbledore stepped forward to the podium in front of the Great hall.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is profoundly serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...

As you will all be aware, after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

We also have new students that have come from across the ocean in New York City, United States. They are here because of the lighter event. It seems that our worlds have collided, so please give them a wonderful welcome.

On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. We also have a new muggle history teacher, my dear friend Professor Magnus Bane. We also have a new class the is mandatory for all students that will be found in your timetable.

As to our new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.

Let the feast begin" He gestured to the table, and the food just filled the table, and all the students dug in. everyone got to know each other. Then Hermione noticed that Simon had nothing on his plate. The only thing he had used was the goblet. "Arnt you eating Simon?" she asked. "He can't eat this stuff; he's on a special diet," Jace replied while shoving food in his mouth. This made Hermione even more curious. "What kind of diet." Simon took a deep breath. "So last year I was kidnaped by vampires as a form of rebellion, and while I was with them, I was turned into one, so now my diet is blood. I am slowly trying to be able to eat things like coffee and small food item."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said and pushed his plate aside. "Don't worry, I don't feed on people. I get a supply from blood banks, so no one is harmed," Simon reassured the people at the table who were listening.

"Potter, Potter, is it true you fainted" This blond slick back hair boy made a fainting movement "aye, asshole. Shut up." Jace told the boy.

"Just forget it, Harry," Hermione said to Harry. The feast ended with a cornucopia of puddings. Then an older student started to trickle out of the Great Hall slowly.

Max looks to be getting along quite well with his new housemate. He walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Just wanted to tell you all good night, and I'll see you around me, and my classmates are going to our dorm room." He gave Izzy and Alex a hug, and off he went with his fellow Hufflepuff.

Once everyone one was done, they made their way to the Gryffindor dormitories on their way, they met Shamus, Tomas and Neville. They could get into the common room. The lady in the painting was trying to sing quite badly. She seemed to be trying to break the glass in her hands.

Once in, the boys went one way, and the girls went the other. The boy spent the night joking around eating gummy that made you a song like an animal.

The girls spent a quieter night. Hermione had lots of questions about the shadow world, which they tried to answer as much they could without giving too much out because of the class that all students will be attending in the morning.

"We should go to bed we have an early day tomorrow," Izzy said and climbed into bed. The other girls followed suit.


End file.
